The Rekindling
by EllieRose101
Summary: The story of how Spike and Buffy got back together, after she broke things off in 'As You Were'. With some initial resistance (as in canon) Buffy gives in to Spike's desire to comfort her, in a partial episode re-write of 'Normal Again'. [Rating based on single use of strong language.]


The story of how Spike and Buffy got back together, after she broke things off in 'As You Were'. With some initial resistance (as in canon) Buffy gives in to Spike's desire to comfort her, in a partial episode re-write of 'Normal Again'.

* * *

><p><span>One-shot<span>

"You're not a part of my life!" she stated, firmly. For like hundredth time.

That did it, The Vampire snapped. He'd only been trying to help – knowing from several decades with Dru how hard hallucinations could sometimes be.

"Fine!" he replied, as he stomped away, before stopping in his tracks to take a breath. 'No point in both of us being petulant teenagers,' the rational part of his brain reasoned before the frustrated part ground out a "Bloody hell," and he turned around again, to look back into her room.

Buffy had this lost look on her face, and tears building in her eyes – ready to drop at any moment – it made him ache for her. He couldn't help but let the anger go and walk to her, hold her in his arms until she felt better.

Of course she resisted – pushed him away – but he stood firm; wouldn't let go of her, yet his touch became more gentle.

"Just let me love you, Buffy," he pleaded, in almost a whisper, and that's when she could no longer hold back the tears. It was like a dam breaking – once she started there was no way to stop. But he held her, and she let him.

After a while she shifted slightly, and he lay down on the bed beside her, still with his arms around her.

"Buffy, luv, you gotta drink up. It's the only way through this."

She looked down into the mug for a long while, trying to think of everything she'd be giving up – if it was even real. Then she glanced at him, at the concern in his eyes for her.

Her voice broke, a little, when she said, "I gotta learn to deal, right?"

"That's right," he agreed, softly. "I know it's hard."

"Yeah," she agreed, as the last of her tears slid down her face and she started to sip.

* * *

><p>A little while later Xander came into Buffy's room and found Spike and her lying sleeping in each other's arms.<p>

"What the fuck?!" he said, and the blondes stirred.

"Oi, mate, keep it down," said Spike, looking over at Buffy. "She's recovering."

"With you?" he asked, incredulous. "Who do you think you are, taking advantage of her at a time like this?"

Spike was about to stand up and really have it out with the carpenter when Buffy spoke up and halted them both.

"Xander," she began, wincing at the sound of her own voice, "I know you won't understand or like this. But he's not taking advantage."

"Oh yeah?" he said, "And what would you call it?"

"Helping. It's what he does."

"Well, you're more out of it than we thought."

"Watch it!" Spike warned again.

"Xander, please understand. I'm not under the influence of any demon or whatever now. In fact I think this is the most clearly I've thought in months. Don't think Spike's manipulated me in anything, and Spike," she said, turning to look deep into his eyes, "I'm sorry that _I_ manipulated _you_. I wanna put this right."

"Are you sure, pet?" he questioned. "Now?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, with a small smile. Then, without taking her eyes off Spike she took his hand and admitted out loud what she'd been running from for a long time now. "We're a couple, Xander. Spike and I are together."

"What?! Buffy, you don't know what you're saying."

"No," she insisted, exasperated - looking at him again. "I mean it."

Xander couldn't believe it. He searched her face for any sign that she was confused, but only found a firm look of determination. His nostrils flared, for a moment, and then he stomped out of the room like Spike had done earlier that day, shouting, "I'm going to see Willow," over his shoulder.

Once he'd gone, Buffy's gaze returned to her Vampire, and his hold of her hand strengthened.

"No turning back now," he said, still a little in shock.

"Good," she said. "_So_ sick of secrets." Before kissing him lovingly.

Finally when they separated she told him, "Thank you, for getting me through this. Through _everything_."

"It's the least I could do," he mumbled, and she shook her head.

"It's a lot."

* * *

><p>Just then Willow entered the room, looking nervous.<p>

"Hey, Buff. Say, did you happen to drink all that potion I made ya?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yes, Willow, I drank it. Feel saner already. Just a bit more sleep and I'll be right-as-rain Buffy once more."

Willow frowned a little, as she glanced over to look in the now empty mug on Buffy's nightstand – confirming what the Slayer said. "Well, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," said Buffy. "Could you please shut the door. Really do need to rest."

"Uh, yeah…" said Willow. "You want Spike to stay with you?"

Buffy had had enough of everyone doubting her today. "Of course I do," she snapped, before reigning in control of her temper. "It'll talk to you tomorrow. When I'm less grumpy. Please, now, the door?"

Willow shot her best friend one last look of concern, then Spike a look of warning before leaving the room and closing it as requested.

The Slayer groaned. "I'm gonna pay for that outburst tomorrow. Bet there'll be lots of awkward silent treatment."

"And I bet I'm gonna be everyone's favorite person," Spike agreed.

"Well," Buffy resigned herself, "We knew this wasn't gonna be easy."

"That's right, luv. But somehow, I'll make it worth it. You have my word."

"Oh," she said, perking up a little, "I like that. Really, though, rest first."

Spike grinned before cuddling her into himself again, and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Yes, Buffy, we can rest."

* * *

><p><span>Author End Note:<span> In my defense, to anyone who thinks Buffy is out of character snapping at Willow: yes, you're right. She is. But only in the sense that she got so lost within herself in the canon of this episode. I see it as an understandable reaction, after a very difficult day.


End file.
